This invention relates to headrests, headrest pillows, and head and neck support devices that can be attached to child safety seats, wheelchairs, and the like.
Pillows, cushions, and other head supports/restraints are a common feature of seats and support systems such as wheelchairs and safety seats. This invention is particularly pointed towards child safety seats and the lack of support for children""s heads in such seats.
Parents who place their children in such safety seats are often witnesses to a sleeping child""s head falling forward or on one side while the child is in the seat. When sudden movement of the car occurs, such as a sharp turn or stop, or hitting a dip in the road, the child""s head can move violently with unfortunate consequences. Children awaken suddenly and begin crying and can even suffer injury to the head or neck.
This invention addresses this problem by providing an easy-to-use, light-weight cushion that can be attached or used with a variety of seats and support systems. Travelers on trains or airplanes can also make use of this pillow to protect them from neck strain and eliminate snoring.
Similar inventions in the prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 4,617,691, awarded to Monti and Monti, which teaches a stand-alone wrap-around neck support that does not attach to a headrest, U.S. Pat. No. 4,738,488 awarded to Camelio, which teaches a complicated head support system for children in cars that does not prevent the child""s head from slumping forward, and U.S. Application Publ. No. 2001/0037957, which shows a portable pillow system. None of these devices provides the head support for a child that the present invention possesses.
The present invention provides a light-weight, flexible support pillow that is shaped to be placed around the user""s neck and attached via removable attachment means to a standard headrest or seat back.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved neck and head support pillow.
It is a further object of the present invention to make this pillow from flexibly soft materials and fillings that are durable and washable.
It is a further object of the present invention to make this pillow attachable to a variety of seat head rests and other neck and head support systems.
It is a further object of the present invention to make this pillow low-cost and easy to carry.